


The Adventures Of Durbe, Who Is A Cat

by oogenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/oogenesis
Summary: Once there was a Barian named Durbe.  He was also a cat.  However, he refused to accept this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my tomoshipping bias might have crept in just a little oops

Once there was a Barian named Durbe. He was also a cat. However, he refused to accept this.

"I'm not a cat," he said.

"Yes, you are," said Mizael.

"Meow," said Durbe.

"What was that?"

"I said, No."

Mizael was a Barian who was also a bird. "I'm a bird," he said.

"I know that."

"Yes. You know that because I've accepted it and allowed it to influence my fashion sense. You should accept being a cat."

"Never," said Durbe, who was watching Mizael's earring dangle back and forth.

"You should," said Mizael. "Cats and birds are natural enemies, so that's why we argue so much. It only makes sense."

"I don't need to be a cat to be your enemy," said Durbe. His eyes got very big and he pounced on Mizael's earring.

"Aha!" said Mizael, once he'd disentangled Durbe from his hair. "That proves it."

"It doesn't prove anything," said Durbe, sitting up. "Your earring is annoying, that's all."

"No, it's not."

"It dangles off your hair instead of your ear. That makes no sense."

"It does too make sense and also you're a cat."

Alit came along and said, "Are we having a good old wrestle time?"

(Alit loves a good old wrestle time.)

"No," said Mizael, who was still lying on the ground where Durbe had knocked him over. "Durbe won't accept that he's a cat."

Alit frowned. "That's no good," he said. He reached over, grabbed Durbe under his arms, and picked him up. "See? I can hold you like a cat."

Durbe dangled from Alit's grip. Picture Longcat, except not long. "That's just because you work out," he said.

"But you look just like a cat when I do this."

"That's not true," said Durbe, and then Gilag came along and petted the top of Durbe's head. Durbe's eyes drifted shut.

Gilag scratched him behind his ears, behind the part of his hair that formed the kitty ears. Durbe started to purr.

"Aha!" said Mizael from behind them, "that proves it," and Durbe's eyes snapped open. "I wasn't purring," he said.

"Uh-huh," said Mizael. "Sure."

Nasch was standing off at a distance, ignoring all this tomfoolery. "Nasch," called Durbe. "Tell them I'm not a cat."

"Oh, he won't be any help," said Alit, "he still hasn't accepted he's a shark."

"I'm not a shark anymore," Nasch called over.

"Just because you're no longer human doesn't mean you're no longer a shark." Alit put Durbe down, and Durbe smoothed down his rumpled hair and scampered over to Nasch.

"I'm not a cat," he said.

Nasch looked him over and said, "You know, they have a point."

"Oh no," said Durbe. "Not you too."

"At least you're a very soft cat," said Nasch, and Durbe purred at the compliment before remembering he was supposed to be maintaining plausible deniability.

There is no rule that says cats and sharks are natural enemies. Durbe curled up on top of Nasch and took a nap. Nasch's skin was very rough, but Durbe was used to it because his own tongue was very rough.

"Help me," said Nasch, "I can't move." He had fallen victim to the most deadly weapon in the cat arsenal: the immobilizing nap.

Durbe dreamed of fish. He was purring.


End file.
